Business romance in bakery
by zanessafan
Summary: Two people love to baking. Gabriella and Troy was in same high school, how they didnt notice each other, there? Anyway they meet each other in same bakery, they working together. What next? Read so you will find out! Rated: M. Just in case.
1. Future plans

Gabriella was a in high school, she was really starting to plan her future  
by choosing what career path that she wanted to follow after school was over.  
Gabriella was sitting in her bedroom finishing up what was left of her homework.

"Now this is finally done" Gabriella said aloud as she finished the last bit  
of her work and went downs stairs.

"Hi, Gabriella." Her mom said as she kissed her forehead.  
"Hi, mom" Gabriella responded.  
"How was your day?" Her mom asked as she sat down next to her.  
"It was ok, how about yours"  
"My day was nice, are you hungry?"  
"Yeah, a little." Gabriella answered and picked up a magazine that was sitting on the counter.  
"Do you want any help?"  
"No, you can read your magazine, I'm all set." Her mom said softly.  
"Hey mom, I was thinking lately about my future, and I think that I might want to do something with baking."  
"That's great, If that's something that you really want to then you  
should pursue it." Her mom said and Gabriella nodded.  
Soon dinner was ready and they started eat their dinner. "Taylor called earlier and asked if I wanted to go for a walk after dinner, is that ok?"  
"Yeah, just don't be out to late."  
Gabriella went to get ready to go out with Taylor. Gabriella had just  
finished changing when the door bell rang.  
"Ok, mom I'm leaving now!" Gabriella yelled to her mother as she  
opened the door.  
"So where are we going" Gabriella asked. "I thought that we could go  
for a short walk." Taylor answered.  
"Ok, have you decided what you want to do high school?" Gabriella asked and Taylor shook her head. "I am not sure what I want. Did you decided"  
"I think I want to be a baker" Gabriella answered as they sat on one of the many park benches.  
"Cool, you should apply at that new bakery in town, I heard that they are looking for employee's." Taylor said.

**With Troy and Chad:**

"Troy come on, just one game!"  
Chad exclaimed.  
"I never beat you" Chad said.  
"You should just follow the ball, and stop thinking about girls so  
much." Troy said with a smirk.  
"I'm not thinking about girls when I playing basketball." Chad said.  
"Chad, it was joke." Troy said.  
"By the way, do you have a girlfriend that I don't know about?" Chad  
asked as they stopped playing.  
"You know I don't, at school there are a lot of beautiful girls, but I don't like Them, there don't want to be with me for the same reason I want to be with  
them for." Troy answered.  
"Yeah, so did you ever apply for that job at the bakery?" Chad asked.  
"Yeah, I can't wait, I think that's what I really want to do with my  
life." Troy exclaimed smilingly.  
"You kidding right?" Chad asked. "No, I'm serious." Troy answered.

"What are your plans for after high school?" Troy asked. "I don't  
know" Chad  
said.  
"Ok, last shot, and then I have to go." Troy said as he scored the last  
basket meaning that yet again, he beat Chad.

**Back with Gabriella and Taylor:**

"Taylor, of course I applied  
already." Gabriella said.  
"Good, I made my application too." Taylor said.  
"So what are you going study." Gabriella asked.  
"I was thinking that I want to become a nurse." Taylor answered.  
"That's awesome Tay, You have talked so much about doing something in the medical field, I hope you will get in." Gabriella said.  
"Me too, wow, it's already 9:30."Taylor pointed out.  
"I should go, my mom will be waiting for me." Gabriella said.  
"Me too" Taylor said and then they walked to home.  
Taylor got to intern at the local hospital over the summer, and Gabriella got the job at the bakery. Chad interned at the local recreation center during  
the summer so he could become a gym teacher. Troy also got the job at the  
bakery.

**What will happen for the Wildcats over summer break  
So find out in next chapter.**


	2. First week in bakery

**So now here is, second chapter. **

Gabriella had finished getting ready work. She had been working for  
the bakery for about a week already, and loved it.

She decided walk to work because she close by and it was beautiful out.As  
she walked in Troy sitting in one of the seats. As soon as he noticed  
Gabriella walking in, he stood up.  
"Morning, Gabriella" Troy said  
"Morning, Troy" Gabriella said smilingly as she into the employee lounge  
to change her clothes. Soon Gabriella came out from the back and went behind  
the counter where troy was standing, wiping the counter down with a rag.  
"So what you have you done already?" Gabriella asked.  
"Well, I've cleaned up a bit, and a client came in a little bit before  
you got here an ordered a couple of cakes, can start making them?"  
"Of course, what kind of cake" Gabriella asked.  
"One strawberry cake and one chocolate cake, they both need to be ready for  
tomorrow" Troy answered. Gabriella walked into the kitchen and got out all  
the required ingredients.  
cake.  
About four hours later, Gabriella was still in the kitchen filling more  
orders that accumulated over the time she had been in the kitchen. Troy walked  
into the kitchen with yet another order in his hand.  
"You should take break" Troy said just as the timer from the oven went  
off.  
"I don't think so, I have way too much to get done. Here are some  
pastries for the display case can you please fill it for me?" Gabriella  
asked.  
"Sure, but after, you are taking a break and I am finishing this for you,  
then we can both call it a day." With that, Troy left and filled the display  
case. He came back about 10 minutes later. While helping Gabriella in the  
kitchen, they started talking. "Isn't it weird that we didn't know each  
other until now, I mean we go to the same high school." Troy said. "Yeah,  
but there are so much students, I guess we where just from different  
cliques" Gabriella said.  
They finished up and started closing up the shop and they went home.  
"See you tomorrow Gab." Troy Said  
" See ya." Gabriella said with a smile.  
They went there separate ways. Gabriella was walking home in silence just  
thinking about today, when a sudden ringing disturbed her thoughts.  
"Hi, Taylor how was your day?" Gabriella answered.  
"Pretty nice, are you at home, can I come visit" Taylor said.  
"Yeah, I'll be home soon, and of course you can come visit. See ya in a  
bit." Gabriella answered and then they  
hang up.  
When Gabriella got home, Taylor was sitting on the steps. The girls hugged.  
"So how are you." Gabriella asked. "Pretty good" Taylor answered.  
"What about  
you"  
"Really good" Gabriella answered. "Do you want any tea or coffee?"  
Gabriella asked.  
"Tea thanks"  
"So how is your business partner, you haven't told about him." Taylor  
said.  
"My business partner is Troy Bolton. Did you know,  
he goes to the same high school than us?" Gabriella. Said  
"Really?" Taylor said  
"Really, He's the basketball captain." Gabriella said and blushed.  
"Omg, Gabs. Are you crushing on your business partner!" Taylor  
exclaimed.  
Gabriella took of some cups from the cupboard and poured the hot water into  
the cups. "Omg, that's something else, you have only been working with him  
for a week and you already fell in love with him." Taylor said while  
following her.  
Gabriella just blushed and nodded.  
"You don't have to hide it from me, Gabriella, tell me everything."  
Taylor  
said.  
"There's not much to tell. I met him and then fell in love." Gabriella  
said.  
"Does Troy know?"  
"No!" Gabriella exclaimed.  
"You should tell him" Taylor said.  
"How" Gabriella asked.  
"Ask him on a date" Taylor said.  
" A date!" Gabriella exclaimed.  
"Yeah…why not" Taylor said.  
"Because…what if he doesn't like me?" Gabriella said.  
"Just one date, and you won't know unless you ask."  
" It sounds so easy when you say it." Gabriella said.  
"So what are you waiting for, do you have his cell phone number?" Taylor

asked and Gabriella nodded.  
"So call him now!" Taylor exclaimed.  
"I can ask him, tomorrow while I am in work" Gabriella said. "Gabs…I

know you will not ask, so take your cell phone and call him." Taylor said.

"I will ask tomorrow" Gabriella said.  
"Ok and when you are at home after work, call me ok…and let me know what  
he said, ok" Taylor said and  
Gabriella nodded.  
"I have to go now, see ya tomorrow, good luck." Taylor said and hugged  
her.  
"Ok, thanks, talk to you tomorrow." Gabi said.

**Ok, it was second chapter. Will Gabriella tell, for Troy she like about him? You can find out, when third chapter is here.)  
**


	3. Would you go out with me?

**So here is 3rd chapter.**

**what Gabriella will do, will she tell for Troy, she liked about him or what will happen? Read this chapter and you will find**

It was a beautiful day and Gabriella was on her way to work. She had  
arrived an hour earlier than Troy and started making some bread to keep her  
mind occupied. She was just putting the bread in the oven when she heard the  
all to familiar bell ring, indicating that someone had walked through the  
door. Looking though the little window from the kitchen that looked out into  
the shop area, she noticed that it was Troy. Just the sight of him made her  
heart skip a beat. Troy walked closer and eventually emerged from the other  
side into the kitchen.  
"Morning, Gabriella." Troy said and she dropped some spoons that she was  
putting away. "Oh hi Troy" Gabriella said while Troy helped he pick up  
the stuff she dropped.  
"There, is everything alright"  
"Gabriella…Gabriella"  
"Yeah….what" Gabriella asked.  
"Do you need to take the day off, you don't seem to be acting like  
yourself."  
"I don't need day off, everything I should be alright." Gabriella said  
and blushed and left to go make some buns.  
Throughout the day Gabriella couldn't stop thinking about how she was going  
to ask him out and what if he said no, or what if he did. She was so confused  
on what to do. Currently she was thinking about what if he said no and it  
would be akward between them when suddenly she was taken out of thought by a  
familiar voice.  
"Gabriella?" Troy asked  
"She's got something on her mind" Troy though.  
"Gabriella…?"He said again  
"Yeah?" Gabriella answered.  
"This is like the third time today that I've asked you something and your  
in your own little world, are you sure there isn't something bothering  
you?" Troy asked.  
"Well, actually…never mind." Gabriella said.  
"No, tell me what's bothering you." Troy said.  
"I don't think you would care" Gabriella said and continue her work.  
"Actually, I do" And Gabriella turned her gaze at Troy as he continue.  
"Since that day we met, I have wanted to ask you something  
"What is it?" Gabriella asked.  
"Would you go out with me Gabriella?"  
Gabriella just looked at him and started laughing.  
"Why are you laughing?" Troy asked thinking that she was going to say no.

"That was it, that what was bothering me, I wanted ask that too."  
Gabriella said.  
"So your answer is yes." Troy asked and Gabriella nodded.  
"It's date then" Gabriella said. "Yeah a date… So, when is this  
date of ours?" Troy  
asked.  
"If its ok, we could out tonight." Gabriella said.  
"Ok, I will pick you up at 7.00 p.m" Troy said and Gabriella nodded.  
"Ok, so back to business, did that client get her cakes?" Troy asked.  
"Yes, she came to pick them up around 8:30 this morning." Gabriella  
answered smilingly.  
For the rest of the day Gabriella smiled, and every time Troy would look at  
her she blushed, and of course, the day was filled with flirting.  
"Ok, I think were done here." Troy said.  
"Everything seems to done, so I'll see you tonight" Gabriella said  
When she got home, she called to Taylor and asked her come over.  
"Taylor I have big news!" Gabriella said with a big smile on her face as  
Taylor walked in the door.  
"Ok, tell me." Taylor said.  
"Well all day I couldn't figure out how to ask him out and he kept asking  
if I was ok because I wasn't acting like myself.  
"And" Taylor asked.  
"And, I was about to ask him when he beat me to it and asked me out first.  
" Gabriella said happily.  
"That's so awesome!" Taylor said and hugged her. "So when are you  
guys going  
out" Taylor asked.  
"Tonight." Gabriella answered "Tonight…you guys don't waste time do  
you." Taylor  
said.  
"I know, so he's coming to get me at 7.00 p.m tonight, wanna help me pick  
out what im going to wear?" Gabriella asked.

**With Chad and Troy:**

"Hey, Chad do you remember when I told you I had a nice and beautiful  
coworker?" Troy asked.  
"Yeah…have you finally asked her out" Chad asked.  
"I asked her out today, were going out tonight" Troy said.  
"Cool!" Chad exclaimed.  
"So big date tonight." Chad said.  
"Yeah…and wow, time flies…I have to pick her up in two hours." Troy  
said.  
"I better get going" Troy said.  
"Good luck, Troy" Chad said.  
"Thanks dude" Troy said.

**Back with girls:**

"Ok, I think you should wear this beautiful shirt and then these jeans,  
it's cute but simple and remember Gabi…be yourself" Taylor said.  
"Oh my god, I'm so nervous…this is my first date in a long time."  
Gabriella  
said.  
"I know, I understand…but everything is going to be fine I'm sure of  
it." Taylor said.  
"But what if something goes bad, like in my first date?" Gabriella said.

"I don't think so. It was your first date, and it was with a different  
guy. Troy really likes you so you'll be fine…don't be so nervous, ok"

"Good luck, Gabi...I got to go now and let me know how went." Taylor said  
and left.

**Ok this was third chapter. I leave you waiting, 4th chapter, then you can  
find out how, Gabriella and Troy's date goes?**


	4. Date

**I am so sorry, took so long write this chapter, but there have so many things to do.**

Gabriella was getting ready for her date with Troy. Taylor had gone home  
after helping Gabriella pick out what to wear and how to do her hair. Now,  
Gabriella was waiting with nerves buzzing through her stomach, waiting for  
Troy's Arrival.  
Before she knew it, the doorbell rang.  
She looked to mirror and took a deep breath before opening the door.  
"Hi, beautiful, are you ready"? Troy asked.  
"Hello to you too, and yes I am"  
"Lets go then" Troy said and took her hand. "You are so beautiful"  
Troy said while they walked to his car.  
"Thank you, your not so bad yourself, so, where are we going" Gabriella  
asked.  
"I though we could go to a restaurant" Troy said smilingly.  
They drove to beautiful restaurant.

When they were finished with their food and dessert they decided go to drive  
in Troy's car."Being with you tonight has been so much fun." Troy said.  
"I had a lot of fun with you  
too." Gabriella said smilingly.

"So we went to the same high school, but we never met before" Troy  
said.  
"Yeah, I think we saw each other, but we never talked to each other. "  
Gabriella said. "Right, So were you in any clubs in high school" Troy  
asked.  
"Science club" Gabriella answered. "And I guess, you were on the  
basketball team." Gabriella said.

"How did you know that" Troy asked.  
"I just guessed, I wasn't even sure, so I just guessed" Gabriella  
answered.  
"Come, lets go to the park, we can take a walk and talk a bit more. "  
Troy said as they stopped.  
Troy got out of car and went open door for Gabriella. "Oh thanks Troy"  
"You welcome" Troy said and taken her hand and helped her out of car.  
They walked to the park bench and sat down. "Look at stars. They are  
beautiful, like you Gabriella" Troy said and Gabriella blushed.  
"Omg, I blushing like teenager." Gabriella said. Troy looked at her and  
smiled  
"Gabriella, listen, Its ok, although you are not teenager anymore, I  
think you can still blush and its pretty cute." Troy said, which made her  
blushing even more.  
"Well, this was a nice date" Troy said while, he bring her home. "Yeah,  
it was."  
"Goodnight Gabriella, see you tomorrow" Troy said.  
"Yes, tomorrow, goodnight Troy"

**After the date:**

When Gabriella got home, she called right away to Taylor. "Taylor, omg"  
"Your date went pretty well"  
"How do know"  
"I could tell from the tone of your voice, so tell me more"  
"First we went to a wonderful restaurant, then we drove around and went to  
park, and we sat there talking looking at the stars" Gabriella said. "He  
said that the stars were as beautiful as I am" Gabriella continued.  
"Wow Gabriella, sounds like you both like each other a lot" Taylor said.

"Yeah, well goodnight Taylor, I have to go to sleep"  
"Yeah, if you get any sleep, goodnight Gabi" Taylor said and they hung  
up.

**A Month Later**

Gabriella and Troy had gone on a several dates, and they had spent a lot of  
time together.  
Gabriella had been alone in bakery day while Troy was out taking care  
of some of his own things.  
"So I could just clean up now an get ready to home" Gabriella though and  
started clean  
up places then Troy came in.  
"Hi, princess" Troy said and Gabriella turned around. "Hi, prince"  
Gabriella said, smilingly.  
"Gabriella, we have been seeing each other for a month now, and I have  
surprise for you." Troy said.

"What kind of surprise" Gabriella asked.  
"Now seems like a good time, unless you have plans, but if not , you can  
get ready and meet me in my car and we'll find out" Troy said.

"Sure" Gabriella said and laughing. After few minutes, Gabriella came  
out, where Troy was in his car waiting for her.  
Gabriella climbed into his car and then they drove to where Gabriella's  
surprise was located.  
"What's my surprise?" Gabriella asked as Troy lead her, keeping her  
eyes closed.

"You will find out, soon" Troy answered. They walked into the  
park, where Troy had set up a romantic picnic for two under the stars. There  
weren't any other people around, just Gabriella and Troy.  
"Ok, you can open your eyes" Troy said finally and then Gabriella opened  
her eyes.  
"Oh my god Troy, this is so beautiful, thank you." Gabriella said and  
kissed him.  
They sat on the blanket and began their lunch. "So, is this what you were  
doing all day?"  
Gabriella said smilingly as they sat down.  
"Yup, but I have another surprise" Troy said as he took a small box from  
his pocket and gave to Gabriella. "Open it"  
Gabriella opened it. "Wow, this is so beautiful." Gabriella said as she  
removed the necklace from the box.  
'Let me help you with that. " Troy said.  
" It looks so beautiful on you" Troy said and kissed her.

"I hope that you didn't spend to much on all this." Gabriella said.  
"Your worth every penny." Troy said.  
"Do you think that we're moving to fast?" Troy asked.  
"No, not at all" Gabriella said.

"Good, I'm glad you said that."  
"I never felt this way about anyone before, and I know that we've only  
been dating a month, but I want to tell you how I feel" Troy said and moved  
closer to her.  
"Gabriella…I love you" Troy said.  
"Troy, I feel the same way, I love you too!" Gabriella said and then  
they  
shared passionate kisses.

**So did "I love you" recognition come way too fast? What will,  
happen next? What big choice they will, make? You will find out, in 5th chapter!**


	5. Huge choices

**So here is 5th chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy! Dont forget review.=)**

Couple month after, Gabriella and Troy did big choice, they decided move together.  
They bought huge beautiful house.

They was moving together, took stuff off from box.  
They put last picture on wall.  
"Move it little left side" Gabriella told him. "Yeah now its looks much better"  
Troy came next to Gabriella and kissed her. "You are right, its looks much better" Troy admit.

"Well, Gabriella sit down, please"  
"What is wrong, you looks nervous" Gabriella asked.  
"Everything is fine" Troy answered.

Then Troy kneel down, took little box where was super beautiful ring and asked. "Gabriella Montez will you marry me?"  
"I know we have dating just little while…." Gabriella cut off, pulled him up and kissed him passionately.  
"And Troy Bolton, my answer is yes" Gabriella said and then Troy put beautiful ring to her finger. Troy kissed her, before she smilingly walked upstairs with last box.

Troy followed her. "I will take this, you planned go to shopping with Taylor, right?" Troy exclaimed.

"Ok, thanks honey. By the way…" "Yeah"

"We should ask Taylor and Chad visit here someday, I think they could like each other" Gabriella said, when she started get ready to see Taylor.

"I am so agree with you, Gaby, both of them is single" Troy added. Gabriella smiled and took her purse. "But we don't try to, put two people together, just friends see each other, right" Gabriella said.

"Yup" "And now I have to go" Gabriella said and kissed him. "And don't do all work all by yourself here" Gabriella exclaimed before went out.

….

Gabriella walked to coffee place, where she planned to see Taylor. When Gabriella got coffee place, Taylor was there waiting her. "Hi, Gabs" "Hi, Taylor" Gabriella said happily and hugged her.

"So sweet, see you so happy" Taylor said, when they sat down. "I go to reserve, my coffee and then I have something to tell you" Gabriella said.

"So you have something to tell me" Taylor asked. "Yeah…"

"Well...how news like that can tell" Gabriella said and raised her left hand.

"Oh my!...He did propose you" Taylor exclaimed happily as Gabriella nodded.

"I am so happy for you" Taylor added and hugged her.

"So have you and Troy got stuff in place" Taylor asked. "Almost" Gabriella answered.

"Its pretty house, you have to see it"

"Yeah sure it is. But Gaby, Troy did propose you! Show me your ring again..."

"And by the way, Taylor… me and Troy thought, we could hang out with couple friends in our new home and Troy could ask his friend and I thought you could come too" Gabriella said while showing ring to Taylor.

"Sounds fun, when?" Taylor asked. "Well..we havent deciced yet" Gabriella answered. "But pretty soon, I think"

Suddenly Gabriella`s cell phone rang. "Its Troy" Gabriella said before answer to Troy. "I miss you too Troy, I will be there sooner you even notice" "Love you too, honey"

"He feel lonely, in beautiful house now?" Taylor asked as Gabriella hung up. "Yeah" Gabriella answered and blushed.

"That's so lovely see you so happy" Taylor said.

**here it was, now i stay you waiting for 6th chapter. I hope you enjoyed read this. And please, review! =)**


	6. What plans?

**Many people have read my stories..How can i know? I think that many people habe read my stories, because they had add my stories their story alert list or their author list. But thats not telling me, what people thinking about my stories. This time, i would really hear what people think about my stories. So here is, 6th chapter. Hope you enjoy! So please, read and review. Thank you.**

"I am home" Gabriella exclaimed when she got home. And then Troy did, run to her, wrapped arms around her and kissed her. "It took like forever" Troy said. "I was shopping like two hours with Taylor…." "Yeah, but I felt that I am going crazy if I don't get my sweetheart next to me" Troy said.

**Next day**

Was beautiful Tuesday morning, Gabriella went to work and leave Troy sleep. Gabriella walked to her car and drove to bakery. Gabriella and Troy had hire some workers so, they don't have to work all by themselves in bakery. But this morning, Gabriella decided that they can take day off. Gabriella was pretty glad to see that workers always clean up after work day. "Everything is as should be" Gabriella thought as she started baking.

Gabriella had doing so much already, when she started do bread. Gabriella didn't notice that Troy came to bakery, he soon decided that he will surprise her. He coming up behind her and wrapped arms around her and kissing her neck lustfully. "Guess who"

"Troy, do you really think, I would guess wrong" Gabriella said and giggled, turned around and kissed him. "Why are you working alone" Troy asked. "I didn't want wake you up, because you looked so cute" Gabriella answered. "Oh really" Troy asked, wrapped arms around her again while she did back to work and kissing her neck even more lustfully. "Troy, what are you doing" "I can`t help, that I want you so much" "Me either, but we have to just wait our wedding night" Gabriella said. "Actually we don't have to" Troy said while Gabriella put bread to oven. "What you mean" Gabriella asked. "We both are adults. If you feel you want do it, with me and I feel same way, why should waiting for the wedding night" Troy said.

"It makes sense, but…" Troy cut off "Don't say but…I will do this night special to you" Troy said, kissed her and leave her alone. That made her sighed. She didn't can believe that he really didn't listen, what she wanted to say. When Gabriella started clean up, Taylor came in. "Oh hi Taylor, do you want bread here is fresh bead, just came out from oven" Gabriella said. "Thanks, Gabs. What are you planning to do today"? Taylor asked.

"I don't know. But Troy have plans for the day" Gabriella said and rolled her eyes. continue clean tables. "Nice evening with good food" Taylor started guess, Gabriella shook head. "Watching tv"? Again Gabriella shook her head. "Going to watch movie" Taylor tried guess, but again Gabriella shook her head. "Ok now, I give up..What plans he have" Taylor finally asked. "Well. Troy was here, just before you…" "I saw him outside, he seemed pretty excited" "I think, he is really..I mean really excited" Gabriella told and finished clean up. "Gabriella what are you telling me" Taylor asked. "Ok, Troy was here, he was pretty eager mood"

"Ok, I think that I know now, what plans he have..or what he have in mind" Taylor said. "I know, pretty well. But I am not sure, what I should to do" Gabriella said. "Do you want to do it today or do you want wait your wedding night" Taylor asked.

"Both" Gabriella answered. "Oh Gabs. Then I cant tell you what you should do..But if you do it today, think first. ok"? Taylor asked when they walked to cars and Gabriella nodded.

**At home:**

When Gabriella got home, she was pretty surprised to see all those roses on the floor. Gabriella first dropped her purse and walked to living room, where Troy waiting her. There was slow music. Troy stood up right away, when Gabriella walked to living room, without saying anything he grabbed her hands gently, pulled her closer and put hands around her. They did dance few second before, Troy kissed her smoothly.

"Gabriella, I love you" Troy said and smiled at her. "I love you too"

When song ended, Gabriella sat down. "Troy..I want let you know, that I want wait our wedding night" Gabriella said. "Don't worry, Gabriella, it happens when we both want, so if you want wait wedding night, that's really ok, I love you and I can wait" Troy said.

After little conversation about wedding and planning evening with friends in their new house they decided go to sleep.

**Ok, this is 6****th**** chapter. This was longer than earlier chapter. Let me know, what you think about this story or/and chapter. How you would, I finish this story? Any ideas?**


	7. Five years later

Here is 7th chapter.

**Warning: In this part is, rated:m. So dont read if you dont like.**

Gabriella and Troy had married already five years, happily. They got two adorable children. Juliet their first child, five years old and she got little sister named Sarah. They lived together in the big house with caring, love. After Gabriella and Troy got children they decided, that when they are old enough they go to kindergarten, but although children are in kindergarten Troy and Gabriella aren't at same time in work. And because Troy and Gabriella own those bakery, they can choose when they are in the work.

"Mommy, Juliet took my baby doll" Sarah yelled. Gabriella took Sarah her lap and sighed. "Sweetheart, did you already have those baby doll, while Juliet take it" Gabriella asked. Then Sarah shook her head. "Then Juliet can play with those baby doll, you have to learn share your toys with Juliet, ok..Mommy have to cook now" Gabriella said.

And then Sarah started crying, same time door opened. "Why my little princess crying" Troy asked when he came in and took her in his lap. "Juliet took my baby doll" "Really" Troy asked and Sarah nodded. "But Sarah, you have couple another baby dolls, why you don't play another one"? Troy asked. "Yeah daddy" Sarah exclaimed happily and run to upstairs. "Carefully, Sarah" Gabriella exclaimed when she and Troy smiled. Troy stood up and walked behind Gabriella, wrapped arms around her and kissed her. Gabriella almost melted because of Troy`s gentle touch and grab that happened always when Troy took her in the his grab. "I missed you sweetheart" Troy said and kissed her. "I missed you too" Gabriella said and hugged him long while. "How your and children day so far"

"Good. Sarah just don't would let Juliet play with her toys" Gabriella answered. "I see"

"Could you bring girls down, we all should eat and dinner is ready" Gabriella said. "Of course"

"Where my little princess are"? Troy exclaimed. "Hmmm..where my princess are" Troy kept asking. Juliet and Sarah just giggled behind curtain. "hmm..right, here you are" Troy exclaimed while moving curtain, where girls was hiding. "Girls, its dinner time" Troy exclaimed. "Girls don't running" Troy said while girls started run to the kitchen.

"Ok, when you are eat, you can play little while, but then our two little princess go to sleep" Gabriella said. "Thanks mommy" Girls exclaimed when they was eaten. "You welcome" Gabriella said and started take plates off from table. "Oh let me help you" Troy said and Gabriella sat down.

"Troy.." "Yes, Gabriella" "I think we could take some time for both of us, after when first read some story to girls"

"Really" Troy asked and Gabriella nodded smilingly and walked towards him. Soon they went upstairs. "I will read story to Juliet, because you did it yesterday night…see you on the bed" Gabriella said flirtatiously. Then Troy nodded and winked at her. "But where girls are" Troy asked. "Both are in Juliet`s room" Gabriella said. Troy followed Gabriella to Juliet`s room. "Girls its time to go to sleep" Gabriella said. "No" Both exclaimed. "You two, listen mom" Troy said. "No" Sarah said. "Yes, what about if daddy read some princess story for you" Troy asked. "No" Sarah said. "I would hear Cinderella story" Juliet said. "I will read Cinderella story to you" Gabriella said softly. "Ok, daddy going to your room, Sarah will you be first over there" Troy said and suddenly Sarah almost run to her own room.

**Here start, part which is rated: m**

"Finally asleep" Troy asked, when Gabriella went next to Troy. "Yes, she asleep before I even started read" Gabriella said. "Yeah..and now" Troy said and pushed her down to bed and started kissing her passionately. And then he let hands wandered under her clothes, when he kissing her neck. Then Gabriella took her clothes off and Troy did take off his clothes too. Then they continued kissing, while Troy touching her stimulatingly. While Gabriella fondle him and Troy fondle her, Troy gave some new sensations, he did circles on her inner thigh. She was so heated that she let out moan. She sighed when, he let his finger slide inside of her. While Troy thrusted her with his finger, Gabriella grabbed his member, which made him moaning. "Oh gaby..faster"

"Can I come inside of you now" Troy asked eagerly as Gabriella nodded. "Oh..honey…Harder…F-f-faster" Gabriella exclaimed. "God, I love you G-g-gabs" Troy said when he came. "I love you too" Gabriella said and kissed him. "You didn't came" Troy asked. "Right" Gabriella answered. "Oh you should say it, I want you are glad" Troy said and started fondle her and soon Gabriella got orgasm too and then Gabriella sighed really deeply.

"Can we do it again" Troy asked. "I think, we should sleep, so goodnight honey" Gabriella answered. "Ok, goodnight, sweetheart" Troy said.

**Nex day**

"Goodmorning, sweetheart" Troy said, when Gabriella walked downstairs where, Troy made breakfast for girls and himself. "Goodmorning, mommy" Girls said too. "Goodmorning" Gabriella said smilingly and gave kiss Juliet`s and sarah`s forehead. And then walked towards Troy and kissed him. "Gross" girls said. "Do you know what we could do today" Troy whispered in the Gabriella`s ear while, Gabriella make breakfast for herself. "Well..So what, you planning" Gabriella asked. "What if we ask if my parents could take our children this weekend and we spend our time" Troy said. "Troy i dont know, you and me are always working, if children not go to kindergarten then you or me are workin" Gabriella said.

"So your answer is no" Troy said. "Yeah, i think we should spend some family time" Gabriella said. "I know what you mean" Troy said. "I am sorry Troy" Gabriella said when children went playing. "You dont have to say sorry, Gabriella" Troy said. "Maybe not, i understand that you enjoyed our time last night, me too...but we have to give some time for children too" Gabriella said.

"Yeah of course, i am agree, we just havent have sex long time" Troy said. "Yeah, i am so sorry, if i have refuse you, i dont know where my desire`s was" Gabriella said. "Gabriella look at me" Troy said, grabbed arms around her. "Its not your fault if you just dont want have sex, without desire its indifferent"..."And i dont want make love with my sweetheart if she havent even any desire" Troy said.

"Thanks about understanding" Gabriella said. "You welcome..what kind of husband i am, if i dont would understand that" Troy asked. "I dont know" Gabriella said.

"Well, pretty fool" Troy asnwered.

And then Gabriella and Troy spent time with their children, playing games and telling stories.

**Ok, here was 7th chapter. Let me know, what you think?**


	8. Relationship problems?

**Hello, readers. I am so sorry took so long to write and update this story. But here is this 8th chapter now. This chapter is rated: M because of language/words etc.. i used/i put on in this chapter. I know this chapter is pretty short, but there will be a lot of huge thing and changes for this story, i planned all over again.=)  
**

Gabriella and Troy lived their happy life with their children. But was that truly happy happy life? Troy and Gabriella made their best, to keep family life and work balance. They been happy, they live their happy life, but something is not in their life. And thing is, Gabriella and Troy is not as husband and wife, they have so little time for each other, but do they both notice it. Did they have problems? And they are too little time together, all as family. Even now Troy working as Gabriella take care of daughters. Taylor came to visit.

"So how you doing" Gabriella asked, when she sat down with Taylor as girls played together. "I am fine, thanks. But what about you Gabriella" "Fine" Gabriella said.

"Are you sure" Taylor asked as Gabriella sighed. "This seems like you haven't been happy lately….Gabriella something bothering you, I know you" Taylor said softly. "Have you and Troy argue" Taylor asked as Gabriella stood up and walked to kitchen. "No Taylor, we haven't argue"

"Should you and Troy go to vacation or just need time for each other" Taylor asked. "Oh but we have girls..we can not…" "Gabriella, its not that hard. If you need time for each other, I can take care of girls as long as you two need" Taylor said.

"I cant"

"Why…" And suddenly Troy came in, and girls run to him. "daddy, daddy" they exclaimed happily. Troy hugged girls, but then watched Taylor to Gabriella.

"Sarah and Juliet, what if we go to play to your playroom" Taylor said. "Yes, Taylor come to play with us" Troy took seat next to Gabriella, watched her few seconds. "Gabriella, sweetheart…"

"After couple weeks, when I come back to home from work, or you come back…you seems little sad. Now I came back and felt like you and Taylor got some serious conversation…I am your husband, I love you, I care about you. I wish you would tell me, what is wrong" Troy said. Gabriella watched sadly to window. "I cant help you, Gabs..if you wont tell me whats wrong" Troy said.

Taylor came downstairs, and Troy walked to living room with Taylor. "Taylor, do you know whats bothering her" Taylor shook her head. "She have been like this, already two weeks…" Troy said. "Have you forget something.." Troy shook his head. "And you haven't argue with her" "No, and if we have..we always talked about it" Troy said. "You also seems like sad" Taylor said. "Yeah..i am because I see Gabriella is" Troy said. "Yeah, but I learned to know you pretty well, Troy..and I know you, its not just because she is" Taylor said. And continued.."can I ask something" and Troy nodded. "When was last time, when you and Gabriella made love" Taylor asked. "Well…month ago" Troy answered. "And you feel its like no lovemaking like ages" Taylor asked as Troy nodded. "I think, I know now your problem..and I know.." Taylor said and walked back to kitchen. Troy stayed in living room and wondered what she got in her mind.

**Well..well..What Taylor got in her mind? How she will help friends? Just wait 9th chapter,**

**and lets find out! :)**


	9. Helpful friends

**Hello everyone, so here is next 9th chapter, will continue in 10th chapter, soon as wait and see. If you have something ideas for this story, just send review and tell your ideas. Ideas can be, ideas how you wish this story end? Will Gabriella and Troy get more children or not? **

Those few minutes and Taylor found out what is their problem. "Ok, Troy come here" Taylor said and continued. "I wouldn't get involved your relationship, but you both are my friends" "Taylor" Gabriella exclaimed. "I am sure, you will figure out your problems, if you just talk and take some time for each other. Just you two…" "Taylor.." Gabriella tried.

"And I am ready to help you" Taylor said. "How you could help us" Gabriella asked. "I could take care of your lovely daughters as long as you need, I could take them to kindergarten or be with them as long as you wish. And while I taking care of girls, you have your shared time..talking or little bit time in your bedroom" Taylor said smilingly.

"Oh that's nice of you Taylor, that would be good Idea" Troy said. Gabriella jus stared confused. And few seconds later…"No" "Why not, sweetheart" Troy asked. "What if you check, girls are ok and I talk to her" Taylor whispered and Troy nodded and went upstairs where girls played.

"Gabriella sweetie, why you don't want give girls at me and have some time with Troy" Taylor asked.."Its normal, that parents needs sometimes time without children"

"Well Taylor, two weeks ago…" "Yes Gabs.." Taylor said and looked at her. "I saw bad nightmare. Really…it was something, who just said that girls aren't our children and soon someone will pick them up and after those information Troy wanted broke up with me" Gabriella said. "Oh, Gabriella. It was just nightmare" Taylor said as Gabriella cried. "I don't just want to lose my family, not girls..not Troy" Gabriella said. "And Gabriella, you will not lose them" Taylor said. Soon Troy came downstairs. "I put girls sleep already" Troy said as Gabriella nodded. "Gabriella and Troy, what if I will take girls tomorrow to my house for 1-2 weeks and you will figure your things out.. I think Gabriella you should tell Troy about what you just told me" Taylor said.

"That is ok with me, is that ok with you Gabriella" Troy said. "Ok, that's fine" Gabriella said and sighed." I go to sleep too" Troy said and kissed Gabriella`s cheek. "Goodnight" Gabriella said as Troy went upstairs. "I go to home too, and I will come to collect girls tomorrow" Taylor said and hugged Gabriella. "Ok, bye" Gabriella said and stayed in kitchen and thought at herself that maybe its not that bad, if they let Taylor take care of Sarah and Juliet. She haven't been just with Troy lately. She realized that she needs him a lot. She needs to talk with him, she need to have some time in the bed with him. Gabriella really understood, what was real problem and that even Taylor noticed problem.

Next day, Gabriella felt much better. She was first who woke up and started make breakfast, so when girls wake up, they are ready to, get ready for go with Taylor. "Important day" Troy said and walked to downstairs. "Oh good morning" Gabriella said. "Good morning" Troy said and kissed her cheek. "How you think this is important day" Gabriella asked as she put coffee to Troy`s coffee cup. "Well, we have some time for each other, our friends help us" Troy said. "Our friends..what you trying to say" Gabriella asked. "Oh Taylor didn't tell you" Troy said. "Didn't tell what, Troy I am not in now, would you tell me" Gabriella said.

"Well, Chad and Taylor have see each other, let me say..two months and Chad would hang out with Taylor, while Juliet and Sarah is there" Troy said smilingly. "Chad just called to me" Troy continued. "Well, well..Taylor didn't tell me" Gabriella said and stood up. "I just wonder why" Gabriella said. "She must have some else secrets too" Troy said with serious face. "Sure is..I will wake girls up" Gabriella said as Troy nodded. "Girls good morning, guess what" Gabriella said excitedly as girls woke up. "Mommy tell" Sarah and Juliet exclaimed. "You are going to Taylor`s home for week" Gabriella said as they three went downstairs. Then girls started exclaiming excitedly. "Ok, girls I pack your stuff while you eating your breakfast" Gabriella said. Soon door bell rang. "Oh Troy, please open door I will take teddy bears of girls" Gabriella said and went upstairs. "Good morning girls" Taylor said as she came in with Chad. Suddenly Troy pull Taylor closer. "Why you didn't tell about you and Chad to Gabriella" Troy asked. "Oh yes..i didn't " "Guys, wait here.. isn't she upstairs" Taylor asked as Troy nodded.

"So Chad.." Troy started. "You will hang out together" Troy said. "Yes, good practice for both as we will be parents" Chad said. "What!"

…….

"Yes Gabriella, I tried tell yesterday but.." "But you was way too focused our problem" Gabriella said. "Of course not.. actually I wasn't even sure" Taylor said.

"How you wasn't sure" Gabriella asked. "Yes I found out just last night as I checked" Taylor said.

….

"You have known each other few weeks..Chad few weeks and you tell me you will be dad soon" Troy said. "Yes I know. This came fast, but I love her and want family with her" Chad said.

…..

"You both are sure about this" Gabriella asked. "We talked about this a lot, before I checked I am pregnant. And we both are sure, we love each other" Taylor said.

"Ok so girls are you ready" Gabriella asked as she and Taylor got back downstairs. "Yes mom" Girls said. "Well girls come here" Troy said and hugged and kissed both girls and then Gabriella kissed and hugged girls. "Call us, if need to" Gabriella said to Taylor. "Yes, just relax now ok" Taylor said and hugged Gabriella. "Tell about your nightmare and everything" Taylor whispered. And then Gabriella nodded. When Chad, Taylor and girls walked out, Troy and Gabriella sat in kitchen in silence. Troy put his hand down, on the Gabriella`s hand and looked at her. "Troy" "Gabriella" they said same time. "You first" Gabriella said. "No. You first" Troy said. "I don't know, where I would start" Gabriella said. "Well, what if you start from beginning" Troy said.

"Well, first I was single, never believed, that someday I have husband and family, until I got you and girls" Gabriella started. "Suddenly, we both work and after work day both are very tired…soon I take care of girls alone, when you work late" Gabriella continued. "I am so sorry, Gabs" Troy said.

"I wished make love with you, you was way too tired or I refused" "and then some horrible nightmare came to picture" Gabriella said and started cry.

"Oh don't cry. Remember what ever it was, It was just nightmare" Troy said. "It was really terrible" Gabriella said.

**This chapter, will be continue in 10th chapter. Let see, what happens! :)**


	10. Time just for two of us

**Here is 10th chapter. In the last chapter, Gabriella started tell to Troy what is in her mind. So I continue, where I left this story…**

**This took more time, i planned..But i try write next chapter faster. **

**Warning: This chapter, is rated: M.**

Troy took Gabriella`s hand in his own and they walked to living room. "Would you tell me about your nightmare" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded when they sat down the sofa. "It was something, that I heard girls aren't our daughters and after those information, you wanted broke up with me..i wouldn't break up with you and not lose girls" Gabriella said sadly.

"Calm down.." Troy said and hugged Gabriella. "First of all, it was just nightmare. And both of girls is ours surely. And I wouldn't break up with you, no matter what happens" Troy said and kissed her. "Do you want to tell me something else" Troy asked.

"Nothing much, apart from…I love you, Troy" Gabriella said and kissed Troy passionately and Troy answered to kiss. Soon Gabriella stopped and blushed. "Oh I am sorry" Gabriella said. "No, you don't have to say sorry..and not need to blushing like that" Troy said kindly.

"I just needed to kiss you" Gabriella said. "Do you still feeling that way" Troy asked and then Gabriella nodded. "Well..come closer" Troy said and started kissing her. Troy continued to kiss her gently as Gabriella felt like she smelting.

"I think its your turn to speak out" Gabriella said as they stopped to kiss. "Well, I think you said everything I wanted to say" Troy said. "Honey, come on..must be something" Gabriella said. "Well..all what is obvious, we need time for each other. And also be more with girls than we have been, together as family" Troy said.

"Yes, but you will need time for yourself, as I will need time for myself" Gabriella said. "I am totally agree with you" Troy said. "And you know what" Troy asked. "I don't" Gabriella said. "Well..i need you right now" Troy said and took her bridal style and carried her their bedroom as Gabriella started exclaiming.."What are you doing" Gabriella asked as Troy put her down to bed. "Gabs, I need you..but I understand if you don't want now" Troy said and sat next to her.

"Do you really" Gabriella asked sadly. "Of course sweetheart" Troy said and kissed her. "Why you sounds so sad" Troy asked and hugged her. "Well, because this is one of our problem" Gabriella said. "You want, I want but I still refuse" Gabriella continued.

"Do you want talk about it" Troy asked. "At least I would know, the reason you refuse although you still want as much as I do" Troy said. "I am afraid to tell you" Gabriella said. "Sweetheart, don't be. I am your husband and I love you, I care about you" Troy said. "What if you think, I sounds ridiculous" Gabriella asked.

"Gabriella, i never dont thinking that way. Don't be afraid to tell" Troy said. "Ok. Some while ago, when we last time made love, I wasn't wet enough and I got problem with that and it did hurt" Gabriella said. "Why you didn't tell me, I though you are wet enough as I always tested it" Troy said.

"Troy, I didn't tell you because I though it was all you needed at those time" Gabriella said. "Oh sweetheart, is that reason you had refuse" Troy asked. "Yes it is, but not only reason" Gabriella said. "Well, I would love to hear all reasons" Troy said.

"One of the reasons is, I afraid that girls hearing us or cut off, opening door" Gabriella said. "Is these only reasons" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded. "Well, Gabriella, when I make love with you, I want you to enjoy, not feeling any pain" Troy said.

"And now girls are with Taylor, and we have no hurry anywhere" Troy said and continued. ..

"I can make sure, you are wet more than just enough" Troy said. "So does my sweetheart, need some hot time with her horny husband" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded and giggled. Troy kissed her passionately, but still gently and started take off her clothes. When They got Gabriella`s shirt off Gabriella started work on his belt off.

"I don't understand how this is so hard get off" Gabriella said and giggling. "You are so sweet and funny" Troy said and kissed her lips and throat. "Let see" Troy said when he started open his belt and after he got his belt off he took also his jeans off. "So hot" Gabriella said and kissed him and then took his blue shirt off. "That was easier" Gabriella said as Troy laughed. "You still have on these sexy bra" Troy said as he started opening and take off her bra. "And you have still boxer shorts" And when he got off her bra.."Well, I can take off these.." "Let me help you" Gabriella said. "Oh you looks so hot, my naked husband..let me watch you" Gabriella said and got up from bed.

"You look hot yourself too, but you aren't naked yet" Troy said and took off her skirt and then her underwear. "I want watch you too little while" Troy said. And grabbed her hips and kissed her naked body. Gabriella closed her eyes and enjoyed. Soon Troy took her hands. "Come to bed with me" Troy said as Gabriella went back to bed with him. "What if you first go to prone position and I give you some massage" Troy said. "I would love that" Gabriella said happily. Troy started massage her head and after that shoulders. "Sweetheart, remember relax and enjoy, if you feel any pain let me know" Troy said. "mmm" Gabriella mumbled. Then he massaged her hands and arms, and really resolutely continued massage her back. Then he went just lower and started massage her ass. "I want her" Troy thought at himself. "Oh how thoroughly he massaging me" Gabriella thought at herself as Troy continued to lower and soon massaging her feet and then stopped.

"Now you can turn around" Troy said as Gabriella smilingly turned around. "Thank you honey" Gabriella said. "I thought I would continue massaging you" Troy said. "Oh you aren't finished" Gabriella said. "Yes I am not" Troy said as he spread her legs apart. And look at her.

"You are so beautiful, and hot" Troy said and kissed her and then continued massaging her. "You are also really hot" Gabriella said as Troy continued massaging her legs. And little by little went higher and massaged her inner thighs, what made her groan. "You like this" Troy asked, putting his hands really close to pussy as he massaged her inner thighs and Gabriella nodded "Yes I do, I love this"

Troy stopped massaging her and then started kissing her really passionately. "Put your legs apart" Troy said between kisses and then gently touched her pussy, first gently touched her labium as kissed her throat.

"Oh you teasing me a lot" Gabriella said as he entered her clit with his finger many times. Then he stopped. "You don't like it" Troy asked. "Of course I do, I just can not believe this..you do all this so resolutely" Gabriella said. "I want you to feel good and enjoying" Troy said and continued fondle her. Troy kissing her as he same time entered her clit with his finger and Gabriella really enjoyed. She started to be really wet, Troy did put his finger inside of her and then another one. Soon he tried put three fingers inside of her, what made her moan. "Omg Troy" Gabriella exclaimed as his hand same time touched her clit. She really did groan as he did fondle her patiently and resolutely. Troy liked look at how his beautiful wife enjoying as he did fondle her. Soon Troy took off his hand. "I think you should relax more now, so you going to be very wet, that I can come inside of you sweetheart" Troy said. Troy kissed her. "Can you do that" Troy asked. "Yes I can, I try to" Gabriella said. Troy continued to kiss her passionately, her cheek, lips and throat. Patiently kissed her throat and lips.

"I would do something" Gabriella said. "What it is" Troy asked. "Just lie down" Gabriella said and started give him blow job. "Oh god, Gaby" Troy exclaimed. Troy gently touched her hair as she continued giving him blow job. Soon Gabriella stopped. "Well what you liked" Gabriella asked. "I didn't like it, I loved it" Troy said and kissed her. And then put her against to bed, grabbed her hands and kept them against to bed. "My naughty wife, made me just more horny I was" Troy said and spread her legs apart. "I would do something too" Troy said and started lick her pussy.

"Oh that feels so good" Gabriella exclaimed. "I want him so much" Gabriella thought at herself. Soon Troy stopped and put his finger inside of her. "You are so wet now, so I think..if you still feel you want do it with me, I am ready come to inside of you" Troy said.

"Yeah lets at least try" Gabriella said and Troy went inside of Gabriella, entered more deeper and harder. "Oh honey" Gabriella exclaimed. Gabriella enjoyed so much, that she forgot where they are, what time is it. "Harder, faster" Gabriella exclaimed, gasping.

Troy entered even more harder and faster and gasped. Same time when Troy entered her, he kissed her throat, because he knew, that Gabriella loved it and enjoyed it.

"Oh god..Gabby!" Troy exclaimed as he came. And as she didn't came, Troy fondle her clit. "Harder, faster" Gabriella exclaimed. "Aahhh…" Gabriella groaned as she came. "Thank you, Troy, I love you" Gabriella said. "Thank you too, I love you too" Troy said and went lie down next to her.

"We should go to shower" Gabriella said few minutes later as Troy nodded. Gabriella got up and Troy followed her and grabbed her hips and kissed her neck. "oh those tickling me" Gabriella said as Troy pulled her against his body, and let his hand wandered all around her body. Soon Gabriella turned around and kissed him and took his hand. "Come" Gabriella said as they continued their way to shower. Gabriella put shower on and pulled Troy to shower. Troy started kissing her and then put her against to wall and took her legs around his waist as they continued make love passionately. "Turn around I wash your back" Gabriella soon said as they stopped. "Feels pretty good" Troy said as Gabriella washed him all around his body. Troy took another sponge and started wash her too. As they spend day at home alone, they went downstairs spend rest of day, eating together, enjoying each other company.

Taylor took care of girls, so Gabriella really did can enjoy time she had with Troy. And was really glad Taylor promised take care of girls, rest of week. Gabriella and Troy was really relaxed, as they both eating together on the sofa, watching movies together and between they watched tv they stopped making out.

"You seems relaxed" Troy said happily. "And i am" Gabriella said smilingly and sighed and kissed him and lie against him as he touched her hair. "I am also really relaxed, i feel good around you" Troy said.

"And if you have anything else you want tell me, Gabriella..just tell ok" Troy said as Gabriella nodded. "We surely will have problems, in future, but i want figuring them out soon as possible" Troy said. "I want too" Gabriella said.

So they continued watch tv little while, before went sleep.

**So let me know, what you think about this chapter? I am going to write next, 11th chapter soon as possible!**


	11. Naughty and hot day

**I am sorry, i have been pretty passive with this story. I am so sorry, its would be nice have mover reviews about this story.**

**Warning: This chapter, is absolutely rated: M.**

**I own: nothing.**

After couple days was beautiful day as Gabriella woke up and saw note on Troy`s pillow.

She did read text of note: "Good morning sweetheart, I went to store buy something to eat, I am coming back soon,

Love Troy xoxo"

Gabriella sighed, smiled and then started to wearing, she took her sexy bra and miniskirt. She planned she would have hot morning, when Troy come back. She didn't put her underwear on. So it would keep his eyes cunningly on her. She walked downstairs and got ready waiting for Troy. She barely can not wait.

How long it takes get back home, Gabriella thought. After moment Troy got home. "Goodmorning Troy"

"Goodmorning Gabriella" Troy said put stuff down what he bought and kissed her. "And look at you" Troy said smilingly and winket at her. "Wearing like this..." Troy said and gasped. "makes me, wants you" Troy continued and grabbed her as Gabriella smiled. "My naughty husband" Gabriella exclaimed as Troy took her bridal style to upstairs, their bedroom.

They stopped before went to bedroom, Troy put her against the wall. "And my naughty wife.." And let his hand wandered "you havent even underwear on under your skirt" And smiled at her and kissed her her throat and let his hand wandered under her skirt and touching her pussy making her moan. And then Troy carry her to their bedroom, put her to bed and he start to work his belt off and put his jeans down and quicly continued kissing her. "Oh these looks like something got excited inside of your boxer" Gabriella said flirtatiously.

"Yes" Troy said and put his finger inside of her pussy and gabriella started gasp and groaning. Soon Troy took of her miniskirt and and his boxer and went inside of her. They started make love each other fast, as they both got sweat, they both also gasped and they did roll so Gabriella was top of him. Gabriella took his hand and kept against bed little while..."Oh i love when you take control" Troy said as Gabriella giggeled. And then Gabriella took her bra off. "And i love when you touching these" Gabriella said and Troy grabbed her breast, but Gabriella pushed his hands off.

"No no, catch me" Gabriella exclaimed and got up from the bed. "Gabby" Troy exclaimed. "Gabby not fear" Troy exclaimed as Gabriella went out from their bedroom naked and Troy got up from bed as Gabriella already waited him and leaned against the wall. And smiled when Troy came.

"I catched you" Troy said and smiled and kissed her. And soon stopped, looked at her.

"What are you looking" Gabriella asked. "My lovely and beautiful wife" Troy answered while he touched her all around her naked body and he saw how she enjoyed. She closed her eyes, when Troy`s fingers slided in her inner thigh and soon after that he let his finger slide inside of her, what made her gasp and moan. "aahh, Troy" Gabriella let out moan as Troy entered her with his couple of his finger and same time his hand touched her clit.

"Please, harder" Gabriella asked. Troy look at her excitedly and entered her with his fingers even harder as she asked. Gabriella let out moan, gasp, she really felt a lot of pleasure. After moment Gabriella pushed him against the wall and gave him some blow job, so now Troy moaned. "Oh..ah, Gabs" "yes so good" Troy exclaimed. Troy grabbed her hairs, while she gave him blow Troy started shake, and Gabriella knew he would come anytime soon, she stopped.

"That was very good, my love, thank you" Troy said. "You welcome, Troy" Gabriella said and kissed him and while they kissed Troy grabbed her ass and gently massaged her ass and he lifted soon her up and they went back to bedroom, Troy put her against bed and went inside of her.

"Troyyy..aahhh" "Yes..faster..ahh" Gabriella moaned. "Don`t stop" Gabriella exclaimed between her gasps. "I would not stop" Troy exclaimed and took her hands and kept against bed while continued.

"Ahhhhhh" both moaned as they both came and he kissed her. "I love you Gabriella" Troy said and fell down next to her.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

"We need to get shower and then our breakfast" Gabriella said and got up and went to shower as Troy follower her. "I thought we already got our breakfast" Troy said with smirk.

"Oh Troy" Gabriella exclaimed and smacked him softly. "You really dirty, are you" Gabriella said when they got shower.

"Yes maybe i am, but you are too" Troy said. Gabriella smiled and shook her head. "Gabriella, i love you"

"I love you Troy" they both said.

They kissed little while, when they was in the shower. Gabriella pulled Troy against herself and enjoyed, having nice shower with lovely husband. Troy kissed her throat and pushed her against the wall in shower, and continued kiss her throat. That made her moan, he knew how put her enjoy. That is good as they are married. While Troy kissed her throat, Gabriella grabbed his ass and rubbed.

"ggrrr.." ""

"I like this" Troy exclaimed as Gabriella giggeled at him. When they finished Gabriella went to downstairs. Troy followed her. "Wait, you forgot something" Troy said. "What it is" Gabriella asked smilingly as Troy grabbed her and wrapped arms around her as they went to kitchen. "You forgot me, sweetheart" Troy said and laughed.

"I am sorry" Gabriella said. "No, you don`t need to be sorry" Troy said, hugged and kissed her."Its lunch time and we just start our breakfast" Gabriella said. "Yes because we have naughty and hot morning out here" Troy said and kissed her passionately what made her drop cucumber back on the table. They made their breakfast together and eat together, while they eated..Gabriella teased him, Gabriella played with Troy with feet under table.

"Naughty woman" Troy said as Gabriella laughed. "Are you finished" Troy asked as he finished with breakfast. And Gabriella nodded smilingly. And Troy carry Gabriella to livingroom, where they sat on the couch next to each other. They enjoyed time together, just two of them.

"Soon we have girls back, i enjoying that time, but miss the girls" Gabriella said. "Me too, but we have nice time and soon we have girls back" Troy said and hugged tightly her. They lied down on the couch, Troy was top of her and she pulled him closer and kissed him. "So have we now fully talk about everything, problems etc" Gabriella asked. "Do you feel like you need to talk about something else" Troy asked. Gabriella pushed him off, "you didnt answer" Gabriella said. "And no, i dont feel like i need to talk about something else" Gabriella added.

"I am sorry, i didnt mean to sounds rude" Troy said. "Its ok, i am sorry because of the my tone, i didnt talk nicely" Gabriella said. "I think we found problem" Gabriella said. "Yes i am agree, we understanding each other wrong way" Troy said as Gabriella nodded. Both was silent for little time, until they almost broke the silence.

"You first" Gabriella said. "No, you first" Troy said. "I think we need to explain for each other, what we mean, before misunderstanding each other" Gabriella said. "I am agree, i was saying same thing" Troy said. "Good that we both are agree" Gabriella said.

"We also have to remember, that we will always have problems" Gabriella said. "So we have to always talk, if there is something what bothering" Gabriella added. "Are we still agree" Gabriella asked as Troy nodded. "We absolutely are" Troy said and kissed passionately her. "So my love, does something bothering you" Troy asked. "No...apart from, when you will kiss me again that passionately you just did" Gabriella asked.

Without answering Troy kissed again her, even more passionately he just did, he did think that passionate kiss give her the answer. Troy pulled her against him and kissed deeper and longer. "Did you liked it" Troy asked when he stopped. "I loved it" Gabriella answered.

"Do you know what i think" Gabriella asked. "No i don`t know, but please tell me" Troy answered. "Before girls coming back, we should talk about how much time we need to have just for two of us etc" Gabriella said. "Yes, but we need to give time to girls" Troy said. "Of course Troy, i want we give time to them, having time as family, but we will need time just for two of us" Gabriella said. "I am absolutely agree with you" Troy said and pulled her closer and kissed and let his hands wandered under her clothes. "Time like this" Troy added as Gabriella giggeled. "Yes of course, surely its what you hope" Gabriella said.

"You don`t want lovemaking time with me" Troy asked and stood up and walked around in the living room. And Gabriella stood up too, and grabbed his hand. "Troy listen..." "I ever haven`t say, i would not have lovemaking time with you" Gabriella said. "I want, but i don`t want that its number one thing to do" Gabriella added. "I am really sorry if you understood, that way...but remember my love, i will always want made love with you" Gabriella said. "Its ok, Gabs...i am sorry just...can`t help it how much i really need you" Troy said and hugged her. "I need you too, Troy" Gabriella said.

Its started to be afternoon, when they decided to go for walk. Hand in hand, they went for walk. "Nice weather" Gabriella said. "Yes it is" Troy said. "And nice time with you Troy" Gabriella said. "With you too" Troy said. "I really like that park" Troy said when they sat in the bench of the park. "Yeah its beautiful" Gabriella said. "Did you ever hang out here, in high school times" Troy asked. "Yes i did, walked around here with Taylor" Gabriella asked. "Did you" Gabriella asked. "Usually not" Troy said. "Oh, yes..You played basketball with Chad and Jason somewhere" Gabriella said and smiled at him.

"Yes you are right" Troy said. "You should go and play basketball with Chad sometimes" Gabriella said. "Do you really think so" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded. "Of course, why not..sad if need to stop something you love to do" Gabriella said. "What about your hobbies" Troy asked. "Well..i have think, i would take some science courses..but" Gabriella said. "What Gabs..i think you should go for it" Troy said.

"When i can have time for that" Gabriella asked. "As we have children" Gabriella added. "Well, if i have time for my hobby, i need to give you have time for your hobby" Troy said. "When you planned start your courses" Troy asked. "Next fall" Gabriella answered. "How often you would go for your courses" Troy asked. "Well its will be once in week, i can choose go mornings or evenings" Gabriella said. "Which one, you would choose" Troy asked. "If its ok, i would go in mornings" Gabriella said.

"Its ok, if you would..is that ok, if i then start go to play basketball with Chad in evenings" Troy asked. "Yes, but i think you need to ask, when its ok to Chad" Gabriella said. They talked about things they would do, and then went back to home. Gabriella opened the door and then Troy started kiss her, Gabriella dropped key, when they got inside and Troy slammed door and continued to kissing her. "So naughty..." Gabriella exclaimed. "And what did you say" Troy said and carry her bedroom and she giggeled. And put her to bed, "was it..naughty" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded and laughed. "You are such naughty woman" Troy exclaimed as Gabriella laughed even louder.

"Let`s go to eat something" Gabriella said and almost got up.."Not so fast, my hot wife" Troy said and pushed her back to bed. "Let me kiss you and hold you here for second" Troy said as he started to kiss her and same time held her hands. And soon he took her jeans off.."What are you doing now" Gabriella asked. "My love you will see, i have surprise to you" Troy said and continued take off her underwear and start give some licking to her. "Oh...oh.." Gabriella moaned. Troy grabbed her inner thighs and moved apart and let her enjoying. "You so naughty man" Gabriella exclaimed and gasped. And Troy stopped and smirked at her and kissed her cheek. "I can be even naughtier" Troy said and smirked again. "Really" Gabriella asked as Troy nodded. Troy let his finger slide inside of her as she gasped. "Troy" Gabriella exclaimed.

"What is wrong, you don`t like it" Troy stopped and asked. "Yes i do, i enjoy and love this, but this is too much" Gabriella said. "What you mean" Troy said.

"I mean you should not do this" Gabriella said.

"Why, i would love to do this as i love you a lot" Troy said. "its ok then" Gabriella said as Troy gently kissed her. "Don`t worry, sweetheart, if i want do something good to you" Troy said. "Well..let me do something good to you too" Gabriella said. "Yes i will, but first i would love to give something good to you" Troy said and pushed her against bed. And continued lick her pussy. And she enjoyed, gasped. Soon she grabbed their bed sheets.."Omg" She exclaimed. She groaned and exclaimed as she came. Troy started open his jeans, "you wanted give some good to me too" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded.

"But let me recover from orgasm first" Gabriella said and kissed him. Troy took her and pulled her against him, "its better you calm down first, seemed you really got huge orgasm" Troy said and hugged her gently and caress her hairs. "I really did" Gabriella said and sighed. After cuddled for moment, Gabriella pushed him against bed and kept his hands against bed. "Well, well..naughty man" Gabriella said. "Do you know what happens for naughty men" Gabriella asked. "You maybe have to tell me" Troy said.

"No, i don`t tell..i show you" Gabriella said and smirked at him. And then took his jeans off and boxer too and his t-shirt too. "Oh how hot looking husband i have" Gabriella exclaimed happily. Troy was grabbing her, but Gabriella pushed him back to bed. "No, no" Gabriella said flirtatiously. And started to give blow job, stopped and then grabbed his penis and Gabriella let her hand move on his penis back and forth. "Omg, omg Gabs..." Troy gasped. Gabriella started to do it, faster as Troy just gasped and kept saying her name. And then continued to give blow job and Gabriella knew, when Troy come, when he just gasped hardly and shouted..."Gabbyyyyyyy" "Omg".

Then she stopped and wiped corner of the mouth. "Did you enjoy" Gabriella asked smilingly. "I really did enjoy" Troy said and kissed her. "That was super good, thank you sweetheart" Troy said. "You welcome, my love and thanks for giving me pleasure too" Gabriella said and dressed.

They spent rest of day, eating supper and just hang out.

**So here was 11th chapter, hope you liked it! Please, review!**


	12. Waiting girls back

**I upload this story slowly, but surely. I try to write better, and what less is written wrongly, then i think that is better. I been planning i will write some story or stories in my own native language. So then there will be less written words etc.**

**This story is almost complete, but not yet.**

**But now...enjoy this chapter, Called: Waiting girls back. And remember this chapter is absolutely rated: M.**

Gabriella and Troy had time together for week. Taylor and Chad took care of Juliet and Sarah for that week. Gabriella was woke up early before Troy. She wanted to clean up, so they could focus for the children, when they come back to home. Gabriella did put clothes in the washing machine and then went to kitchen to cleaning up the table. She was so focused that she did not even noticed, that Troy came downstairs up behind her and wrapped arms around her and saying "good morning sweetheart"

"Oh good morning, I did not notice you" Gabriella said.

Troy held her tight and kissed her. Gabriella turned around and wrapped arms around him and kissed him. "Troy I love you, but I need to clean up" Gabriella said.

"You really do not need to" Troy said and sat down.

"Well you may really thinking that way, but I want that here is clean as Juliet and Sarah is coming home tonight" Gabriella said and continued to cleaning.

"You could continue cleaning tomorrow as I could take time with girls tomorrow" Troy said.

"Honey, there is one thing you seems to forgot" Gabriella said and finished with cleaning to kitchen.

"Well..what I am forgot" Troy asked.

"That we had our time together for week, why not having time together with girls when they get back to home" Gabriella said. "That is fine, if you like to. I just thinking that.." Troy did not finish as Gabriella cut off. "Of course you did. Girls been away from home for week with Taylor, they may wants to be with both of us, but you did not have same thought" Gabriella said bit angrily and started vacuuming.

"I just thought you may want to be alone for little moment" Troy said. Gabriella stopped vacuuming for second "What you said" Gabriella said and Troy repeated what he just said.

"What kind of little time it is to be alone, if I cleaning here" Gabriella asked.

"I do not know, I thought you would relax while you cleaning" Troy said.

"Oh relaxing..really" Gabriella asked. "Ok maybe not" Troy said and Gabriella nodded and did continue vacuuming.

"Someone is really hot when she is bit angry" Troy said with smirk when Gabriella finished vacuuming. "Oh ok" Gabriella said and laughed then went to upstairs take clothes away from washing machine and hang out clothes.

Soon Troy came along. "Yeah..you are actually really hot when you do that" Troy said.

"And you was really hot looking when you did clean table" Troy continued.

Gabriella smiled at him. "So I looking hot a lot of times" Gabriella said.

Troy grabbed some shirt what was in Gabriella`s hand and did put it down and looked at her.

"Not just a lot of times, I think you looks hot all the time" Troy said and started kissing her passionately. He did kiss her like never would stop.

"Oh Troy" Gabriella said and gasped. "Yes sweetheart" Troy said. "I need to hang these clothes up" Gabriella said. "Of course, but remember what we have not do for couple days and we can not do it for few days cause we probably will not have time for it" Troy said with smirk.

"We do not need to make love ever other day not even once in week" Gabriella said.

"Yes, but you know I need to make love with you and you know you are much happier if you had sex with me" Troy said.

Gabriella laughed. "You are funny and sweet...oh my husband needs to make love regularly" Gabriella said and finished hang out the clothes.

"Yes and my lovely and sweet wife would be so happy after lovemaking that she would play with children for whole day and smile a lot" Troy said.

"Do not even try" Gabriella said when she saw his smirk again.

But Troy already carry her to their bed. "Such naughty husband" Gabriella exclaimed.

Troy kissed her passionately as Gabriella started take off his shirt. And pushed him away and put down against the bed and kept his hand against the bed too.

"Oh you are naughty and really eager mood, love it" Troy exclaimed. "I knew, you need this. You did seems so tight mood" Troy said.

"Less talking and more action, please" Gabriella said. "I wish you would say that more times" Troy said and started take off her clothes. Troy did caress her cheek slowly and kissed her and same time he let his hand wandered all around her body.

"I want you" Gabriella said and groaned, while Troy kissed all around her body.

"Oh Troyyyy" Gabriella moaned when Troy gave some licking to her. "I love you so much" Gabriella said and Troy kissed her lips and put couple of fingers inside of her. "I love you too" Troy said as Gabriella groaned because of pleasure she had. He continued thrust her with his fingers and kissed her lips.

"I want you inside of me, now Troy" Gabriella exclaimed. "Not need to ask twice" Troy said and went inside of her. He spread her legs apart and went inside of her, started thrust her slowly and kissed her same time. "Please harder, faster" Gabriella exclaimed and groaned a lot. Troy thrust her even harder and faster.

"Aahhh...Gabs, so aahh..lovely" Troy said and gasped. Troy thrust her deeper and more deeper. "Oh yes, Troyy" Gabriella exclaimed. "Omg, Gabs.." Troy exclaimed as they both came.

Troy fell down next to her and kissed. "Gabriella, I love you" Troy said. "I love you too" Gabriella said.

Suddenly phone rang. "Do not answer, just relax for moment with me" Troy said as Gabriella grabbed the phone. "But I think, Taylor is calling" Gabriella said, kissed quickly him and answered the phone.

"Hi, Taylor" Gabriella said to phone, as Troy kissed her neck and sat behind her and did touch her breast.

"Yes Taylor, we are home when you come" Gabriella said and pushed Troy`s hand away.

"See you then, say hi to girls and Chad from us" Gabriella said and hang up.

"And you" Gabriella said and started dress up. "What sweetheart" Troy asked and dressed up.

"Do not ever do that when I talk on the phone with someone" Gabriella said.

"Ok, I am sorry" Troy said and kissed her lips.

"Its ok, I just tried focus talk with Taylor, she bring girls home soon" Gabriella said.

"Nice get both princess home" Troy said. "Yes it is" Gabriella said smilingly and both of them went to downstairs and wait moment Taylor is bring girls back.

**Soon i will write 13th chapter, but this was 12th chapter. Hope you enjoyed! =)**


	13. Daughters is back

**While i started write this chapter, i decided this will be last chapter of this story. Time to maybe start plan another story. This is done. Everything have place and time, here is time do finishing up this story. I am glad, feeling happy to get this done. So much had happen while this story was progressing. So as i said this is done.**

**This chapter is called: Daughters is back.**

Not took long as Taylor brought Juliet and Sarah back to home.

Before Sarah`s and Juliet`s turning back to home, Gabriella noticed that they should get some more food as girls are at home soon, so they decided that Troy go to store get some food.

While Troy was not at home, girls came back.

"Hi my little sweethearts" Gabriella said, when she opened the door.

"Hi mom" Juliet and Sarah said and hugged their mom.

"Hi Taylor, have you hurry or can you stay for while" Gabriella asked.

"Of course I can stay for while" Taylor answered.

"Sarah and Juliet, would you go to play with your toys,

I would love to talk with Taylor" Gabriella said and girls went to play with their toys.

"So how your week went with girls, was they nicely" Gabriella asked.

"Gabriella Sarah and Juliet was such super good behaving, they was nicely

and everything went ok, but how your week went, you seems more energetic

and happy" Taylor said.

"Oh my week was, good. I just.."

Taylor cut her off, "you just what..."

"Taylor, hard to explain we had sex a lot of times, we both didnt get enough

its already hurt little, but still can not get enough..." Gabriella said almost gasping.

"Well, I dont know what I should say, but sounds good..

but be careful. Not should hurt. Have you been see your doctor" Taylor asked.

"Yes I actually was couple of weeks ago, she only said..that its not dangerous,

but not good either if its hurts. And said, I should try not having sex for at least couple weeks,

but I can not do that. I need to having sex now and then with Troy" Gabriella explained.

"Of course, Gabby, its normal to do. But should you try what your doctor said" Taylor said.

"Yes surely, but its hard to be without having sex, specially when my husband is almost all the time

such eager mood and is hungry" Gabriella said and made Taylor smiling at her.

"Gabs, you are always so funny, you tells how things are, and way you are telling about things is funny" Taylor said.

"of course, these things are normal. I talk about lot of things happening in my life" Gabriella said back.

"Well anyway..you made love with Troy a lot of times, did you do anything else" Taylor asked.

"Yes, we of course talked about our life, that he needs own time as I do, and should just give daughter-mother time to girls as Troy need to give daughter-dad time to girls as well" Gabriella answered.

"Me and Troy sometimes have some disagreements about how we wants to raise our children,

but this was something we talked about" Gabriella added.

"We also had some little arguments" Gabriella said.

Taylor nodded as for the answer.

"Maybe this is enough about me and Troy, how about you and Chad...everything seems happening really fast between you and him, are you sure..that you know what you are doing" Gabriella asked.

"I know everything happening really fast between Chad and me, but I do want this now..when this is happened. I am pregnant and I do not want to do abortion" Taylor said.

"What about adoption" Gabriella asked.

"I talked with Chad about all choices we have, but we both wants to keep this child" Taylor answered.

"Ok, seems you really have think about this, good to notice" Gabriella said.

"Absolutely, this is such huge thing, and there is no turning back" Taylor said.

After Taylor went home and Troy came back to home. Troy and Gabriella spent rest of day at home with their children.

Thats what this whole family needed.

**THE END.**

**Bye until next time!**


End file.
